


kiss me here (and here and here)

by playedwright



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Weddings, not THEIR wedding but they are At a wedding, this is canon now actually. everyone lives because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: Logically, he knows he should probably deal with one or two things before he starts a new relationship. Logically.Logic goes out the fucking window, though, the second Eddie looked up one day at Richie and realized he’d been in love with him ever since they were kids.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 263





	kiss me here (and here and here)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://rchtoziers.tumblr.com/post/613402068419575808/a-kiss-discretely-reddie) as a prompt for the wonderful [gabby](https://watchemma2020.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> title from a siken quote bc he simply makes me go feral

Listen, Eddie’s a risk analyst, so he understands when something is a bad fucking idea.

He knows the facts: he quite literally just finalized his divorce, he’s still in physical therapy and has a long way to go, he’s got a whole childhood’s worth of repressed memories that he now needs to work out in therapy, and up until three months ago he wasn’t even able to think about standing up without crying.

So, logically, he knows he should probably deal with one or two or all of those things before he starts a new relationship. Logically.

Logic goes out the fucking window, though, the second Eddie looked up one day at Richie and realized he’d been in love with him ever since they were kids.

Really, his only probable next step was to grab a fistful of Richie’s shirt and tug him down into a kiss they’d both been waiting for forever.

Lucky for Eddie, Richie is _really_ easy to persuade after one or two or a hundred kisses, which is why it takes approximately two seconds after Eddie timidly asks, “Is it okay if we don’t tell anyone about this just yet? Just for a little bit?” for Richie to nod and sag his shoulders in relief as he ducks down to kiss Eddie again and again.

If Eddie’s being completely honest, he’s shocked they’ve managed to keep it a secret for so long.

Things just keep coming _up._

Stan and Patty announce that they’re finally gonna have a baby, and what are Richie and Eddie supposed to do, steal their thunder? Then Bill announces his own divorce and really, it doesn’t come as a surprise, but Richie and Eddie certainly can’t rub their happiness in his face, it would be _rude._ They’ve finally reached a quiet point, about a month into _… whatever_ this is when all their friends have stopped having big news, but the day they decide to text the group chat is the literal exact same day that Bev and Ben announce they’re getting married over the weekend and everyone is expected to be in attendance.

And Eddie is _happy_ for his friends, genuinely, he’s not _that_ big of an asshole, but the whole thing is really inconvenient for him and it honestly just gets worse when he catches sight of Richie in his best man’s tux. Eddie can’t exactly jump Richie at the wedding, so, again. Inconvenient.

Richie’s delighted laughter when Eddie flushes red at the sight of him then turns on his heel to leave the room will echo in Eddie’s ears for many years to come, however, and it almost makes it worth it.

“Dance with me,” Richie murmurs against the shell of Eddie’s ear, a few songs after Beverly and Ben’s first dance, when everyone else is on the dance floor and no one is sparing them a second glance.

“That’s not exactly discreet, Rich,” Eddie reminds him.

But Richie just laughs and twines his fingers with Eddie’s to tug him forward. “Everyone else is dancing, it would look weird if we didn’t join,” Richie says. “Plus it’s an upbeat song, so. Logistically speaking, we’re fine.”

Eddie can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. “You’re not using that word right.”

“Ooh, please teach me more about logistics, Eds, it really gets me going,” Richie croons. He spins Eddie around dramatically when they both make it onto the dance floor, ridiculous and charming as ever.

“I hate you,” Eddie sighs, but it doesn’t take much convincing to get him to move across the floor with Richie in exceedingly ridiculous ways. He’s sure his feelings are written clearly across his face for anyone to see, but for once Eddie doesn’t really care.

The song changes to a slow one, and before Eddie can even really understand it, Richie is wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and turning him slowly. It’s only natural for Eddie’s hands to fall onto Richie’s shoulders, even with those infuriating four inches of height that Richie’s got on him.

He raises an eyebrow when Richie catches his gaze.

“Bev and Ben haven’t looked away from one another, like, at all tonight,” Richie murmurs. “No one is gonna be looking at us.”

Eddie ducks his face into Richie’s neck to hide his grin. It strikes him right below his chest, sometimes, how romantic Richie can be without even trying. He thinks he could live in this moment forever and they’d both be just fine.

“You know, a lot of relationships start at weddings,” Eddie says conversationally. “Wouldn’t be much of a stretch for our friends to assume this is when we got together.”

He can feel the rumble of Richie’s laughter from where they’re pressed chest to chest. “Edward Kaspbrak, are you suggesting that we lie to our friends and tell them that this was the night I finally convinced you to be my boyfriend? Has the last month meant _nothing_ to you?”

Eddie’s certain his grin would be enough to light up this whole venue if the power were to go out right now. He raises his head and looks Richie in the eye. “Boyfriend?” he repeats.

“What are you, twelve?” Richie asks. “Are we _not_ dating?”

Eddie thinks he’s happy enough that he could burst into flames right now, everyone else be damned. “You’ve never called me that before, god forbid if I’m a little excited to hear it. Jesus Christ.”

“What do you want me to call you?” Richie asks, and his laughter is bubbly and bright when Eddie groans. “No, seriously, what else would I call you? My lover? The stars in my sky? My fiancé? My angel of the morning? I could pull a Stanley and call you my babylove.”

“Fiancé?” Eddie repeats, incredulous. “We’ve been together for a month, Richie.”

“I believe it’s called u-hauling in the gay community, Eduardo, learn your terminology.”

“I hate you,” Eddie sighs.

Richie lifts a hand and brushes his thumb along Eddie’s jaw. “I love you,” he says seriously, like it’s not the first time he’s said it out loud to Eddie. Like he’s said it a thousand times before.

“Did you seriously just say that for the first time at our best friends’ wedding?” Eddie asks. “Are you serious right now? What happened to us not wanting to take the spotlight away from our friends, Richie! This is why we’ve kept our mouths shut for a month!”

“Yeesh, you don’t _have_ to say it back, I just needed to get it off my chest, god damn.”

“Of course I love you,” Eddie tells him. “I’ve been in love with you for eons. I wouldn’t have kissed you a month ago if I wasn’t so in love with you I thought I was gonna stop breathing if I didn’t kiss you. You’re it for me, asshole. Past, present, and future. Of course I love you.”

“Of course,” Richie repeats. His voice is faint; he looks a little shell-shocked.

Eddie softens. There’s a curl at the base of Richie’s neck that he tugs on affectionately. “I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you think I didn’t love you so much it was eating me alive,” he says.

Richie laughs, startled. Bright. In love. Eddie wants to kiss him senseless. “God, it’s really fucking obnoxious that I can’t kiss you right now.”

“I was literally just thinking the same thing,” Eddie says. He takes a quick glance around the room. No one is looking at them, and even if they were, Eddie isn’t sure he’d even care. He presses up on his toes and captures Richie’s mouth in a brief, tender kiss.

Richie’s smiling before he even pulls away.

“That was pretty sneaky, 007,” Richie tells him. “I think we should give it another go.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Eddie warns.

Richie pulls him impossibly closer. “Oh, baby, all my luck got put towards making you fall in love with me, I don’t have any left. And hell, I don’t need it.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Eddie whines, but he tightens his grip around Richie’s neck anyway. The song is coming to a close and he knows they don’t have much time left, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy this for all it’s worth.

“It’s a _wedding,_ it’s supposed to be cheesy,” Richie argues.

Eddie kisses Richie’s throat, the closest spot he can reach. Since he knows no one can see it. Since he knows that Richie loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://rchtoziers.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SPACERICHlE) if you want to come say hello!


End file.
